The Five foot Thief
by SheBelongsToTheEighties
Summary: Riggs and Murtaugh have got their hands full when one of the biggest cases the LAPD have had in a long while surfaces- and their prime eye witness is an unruly 12 year old kid.
1. Chapter 1: Twist Of Fate

(Authors note: just a quick authors note to say; Hi, welcome to my story. This takes place just after the first lethal weapon movie. updates will hopefully be regularly! Enjoy!)

—

"You're an ass, you know?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth kid" was the snappy reply from the young sergeant, as he and the girl verbally battled it out in the interrogation room. "Start showing an officer some respect or I could get you locked up for the rest of your life. Trust me kid, prison won't look good on you"

"do you know that from experience, or...?"

Sergeant Roger Murtaugh sighed helplessly, and turned his attention to the other two people in the room-tuning back into to the argument only when he heard his name being called.

His partner, Riggs, was staring at him from the seat to his left. His face was impassive, yet his eyes were lit with irritation and barely contained rage. Across the table, another pair of vexed eyes watched him. The young perpetrator in question- her idle gaze flickered back and forth between the two men. "Good cop" and "Bad cop".

Three guesses as to who is which.

Or perhaps, now that she thought it over in her head, as the two partners across the table shared a non-verbal conversation that she clearly wasn't apart of; they would be better known as "good cop" and "the arrogant ass who got her into this mess in the first place"

Yeah, that seemed about right.

Finally the two cops, Sergeant Murtaugh and Riggs- as they had previously told her to address them as- turned back to her, the first wearing a stressed smile, and the second: not smiling at all.

Charming.

Riggs glared at the kid, who smiled back cheerily- mocking him in response, fuelling his irritation and smarting headache all the more.

"Right" Murtaugh addressed the room, trying to keep the atmosphere calm, and reduce the chances of another argument between the two very easily triggered characters. "Let's start this again. Uh, so, Antonia..."

"Toni" The girl cut in, rebuking him for using her birthname to address her- which she herself had told them NOT to do when names and 'pleasantries' were first exchanged.

Though her eyes hardened at the sound of her forename, they did not turn to face Roger; she kept them glued to Riggs. He in return was levelling her in a very similar way.

"Toni, right." Roger corrected with a clear of his throat, before continuing. "You know why you're here, don't you?"

"Actually, I don't." she replied offhandedly, raising her brows across the table to Riggs, lips turning up ever so slightly- devilishly, in martins eyes- as she did so.

"Damn well you do, kid." Was Martins reply, slamming a hand down on the table, satisfied at the small, hardly noticeable- if you weren't Martin Riggs, that is- flinch the girl gave at the action. She continued to keep a level eye with him however- he had to give her credit for that. Not many people could stare Martin Riggs dead in the eye without wavering.

"Do I?" she remarked casually, leaning back in her chair with an I-couldn't-be-half-arsed expression. "By all means 'officer'; do tell"

"You hijacked my truck!" the man roared, slamming the other hand down on the table this time, before facing his partner. "She hijacked my truck, Rog!" he exclaimed in near hysterics, throwing an accusing finger in the girl's general direction. "Drove it, _underage. _Completely wrecked the paintjob. And not to mention, let the guys I was trying to catch **get** **away**."

The girl quickly piped up from her side of the table, hands raised in a defensive gesture, "Woah woah, Hey now c'mon. When you put it like that you make it sound like '_I'm_' the bad guy here"

Riggs gave her a look that said, clear as crystal, '_carry on talking, kid; just watch where you end up', _whilst Murtaugh looked as if he were regretting every one of his life decisions up til now. He should've never allowed these two to be in the same room together; Next time, he was doing the interrogation **alone**.

"Which I'm not, by the way" She continued, well aware of how riled up the officer opposite her was getting. "After all, in a strange, twist of fate; I saved your life today"

"Like hell you did!" the man exclaimed loudly, rising out of his chair.

"Riggs, have some sense of control, and sit the hell down!"

Riggs-after slight hesitation- did as he was told, dropping back into the chair like a dead weight. His nerves were shot, fury running hot through his veins towards the little brat sitting before him, watching him with a devious little snot nosed smirk that all kids knew how to pull to piss off every adult within eyeshot.

Every adult, except Murtaugh apparently, who was presently conversing with girl in ease. He'd later ask the man how he'd managed to stay so level headed; and he'd reply with '_when you have kids of your own, Riggs, you'll know'._

He levelled her once more with a look. A stony, hard faced- completely-devoid-of-any-and-all-emotion- look. He said, "You did not save my life, _kid_. In fact if you did anything at all today, you got in the way of things and screwed everything up. That's all."

If Riggs had known any better, he would've thought that the girl seemed genuinely hurt after hearing those words, but with this kid it was hard to tell what was real about her and what wasnt. Hell, was he even sure her name was '_Antonia'!?_

Her reaction was quite strange though, like she'd finally had enough with playing façade.

"I helped you, you idiot! Clearly you've got your head too far up your own ass to actually see it!" she exclaimed, losing her temper fast. She rose from her chair, with such fury, that it clattered to the floor behind her with a dull, echoing thud.

"I saved your life and you know it! You think you would have been able to start up your truck that fast and keep up the chase? You think you would have missed the impact of that explosion if I hadn't have got your attention from that bomb-rigged house and down the road after those bastards?"

A scoff. "Yeah down the road running after you! Just admit it kid, you were trying to steal the damn truck!" Riggs countered within a heartbeat, also rising from his seat, leaving roger to watch on in apprehension.

_Here we go again._

"If I was stealing the truck, then why did I honk the horn?! To signal you, and save your stupid ass from being blown up! And believe me, after the sort of stuff I seen those guys pack into that little 'make your own bomb' kit- there would've been nothing left of you. So, you're welcome... Butthead"

"Like I said before, watch your mouth" the man warned, jabbing a finger at the girl, "If I can't charge you for my truck I could sure as hell charge you for offending a police officer!"

A huff, "Okay, now you're just looking for reasons to get me locked up"

"Glad you're catching on, kid-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

Both man and girl jumped at the shout, and whipped their heads round to look at the second officer, shocked at his outburst. No doubt, they'd probably forgot he was there.

Roger slowly rose from his seat to be on level with everyone. Well, almost on level- the short, scrawny pre-teen just about reached five foot in height, and was substantially small when compared with the much taller, broader, and all round scarier looking Riggs and even taller, broader yet not quite so scary officer Murtaugh.

From this angle, the girl had lost her pluck, and the I-don't-give-a-damn attitude she held beforehand didn't look the least bit as believable now.

In all honesty she looked quite helpless- as she glared on with every ounce of defiance she could muster in that moment; which was quite a lot, he had to say. Like a kitten caught in the crossfire with two hulking Rottweilers, and no escape around them.

Roger conceded with a sigh. " Okay, okay" he said, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture, "How bout we leave this to captain Murphy, eh? Call him in to sort all of this out with you. Then once that's all over and done with, we can phone your parents and send you on your way back home. Sound good?"

Rog had meant for his words to sound harmless. But, as practised as he was in the face of children (he had three after all), Roger had in no way determined how the girl would react next. It was safe to say that what he'd said did not "_sound good_" to her at all.

Though Rog hadn't seen it coming, Riggs had been watching the girl intently throughout the entire interrogation, and was perfectly prepared; waiting- almost anticipating, for something like this to happen.

It was immediate. As soon as Roger finished speaking; the girl leapt into action.

Dodging around the table between her and the officers, Toni darted for the door, sprinting as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Apparently, not fast enough, as before she could even graze the doorknob with the tips of her grubby little fingers, a hand shot out and grabbed her roughly by the hood of her jacket.

She cried out in shock.

The cry; an echoing mix of startled horror and anguish defeat, as the strong hand effortlessly restrained her from her hasty escape.

A rebuking remark was heard from officer Murtaugh, his words directed to his partner. **Riggs**.

Startled by the abrupt contact, Toni's instinct kicked in- an adrenaline fuelled response to the sudden hold on her. It was a fight or flight moment, and who's to say she couldn't try both?

The young girl twisted and wriggled fitfully, her smaller hands reaching back over her head, trying in vain to pull off the much larger hand holding her in place.

"_Get off me_!" she howled, growling and tugging away from the contact as though it burned her. She tried slipping out of the jacket, but her efforts only ensured her getting more tangled up in the fabric.

It was a pitiful sight really, and if Riggs wasn't as pissed off as he was at the moment- he would have been all smiles.

Antonia was relentless. She twisted round and scowled at her captor, before sending a harsh shove to his middle- trying to put as much distance between them as she possibly could in hopes to escape.

Hardly swayed by her violent actions, Riggs refused to let up his hold on the girl.

Chest aching with fury and breaths coming out in shallow puffs of anger, the young girl pushed him again. He barely stumbled.

She began to _kick_, _hit_, _punch_, _**scream**_ for her release- but Riggs was unfazed. He didn't even so much as _flinch_ at the words of abuse being hurled his way, or the repetitive kicks to his shins and punches to his abdomen.

"Get the hell off me! I'll kill you, I will! Don't think I won't- I aint scared to hit a cop yano?"

"Riggs, let the poor girl be"

"Oh c'mon Rog, I'm hardly doing anything wrong"

"Get away from me you, you- you psycho!"

"Riggs!"

"She's the one who's harassing me! Look man, there's already bruises forming! Little brat has a swing on her, I'll tell you that Rog"

"I swear to god, I'll kill you! I'll-"

"_Riggs_!-"

"_What_?!-"

It was at that moment in which the door flew open, and the three occupants of the room spun to face a fourth.

Captain Murphy, silhouetted by the bright overhead lights in the hallway, peered in at the inhabitants.

He scowled.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?!"

—

(Authors note: hope you enjoyed this first chapter! please let me know what you think! until the next update.)


	2. Chapter 2: Working Girl

Disclaimer : i do not own lethal weapon, all rights go to their respective owners.

—-

"So..." captain Murphy began, addressing the quiet of his office in a clear and calm demeanour. Three pairs of ears listened, in silence, to his words. It was like the calm before the storm...

Murtaugh, Riggs, and Toni all sat on the other side of Murphy's desk; Murtaugh -rather fortunately- positioned between the other two, whom both of which were slumped in their seats, eyes trained on the floor- looking down in shame.

Toni's previous anger and prideful attitude had long rubbed off, replaced with a strong, sour feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her feel incredibly nauseous.

Guilt.

What was going to happen to her now?

She took a brave glance up to the chief, only to avert her eyes when spotting his own sorely trained on her. _Oh, great. Just perfect._

And From that brief glance at Murphy's dour expression, Toni knew she'd gotten herself in too deep this time. There was no way on earth she was getting off lightly with this.

'_Stealing_' a truck was bad enough, but stealing the truck of _cop_\- Toni would be extremely lucky if she walked out that office without any pressed charges at all.

And her assault on said 'cop' was just the icing on the cake.

'_Somebody hand me that shovel now, I'll start early_.' She thought, her humour sounding rather dry in her own mind. She'd need more than a shovel to dig herself out of this mess. A _bulldozer_ might do the job.

"_Young lady_"

Toni was snapped out of her thoughts by the captain calling her, and from the forcefulness of his words, she'd have guessed he'd been trying to get her attention for a while. _'Oops, my bad_.'

"Huh?" she said, immediately regretting it, as the sound slipped rather rudely from her lips. '_Great, just great Toni- now you sound like a stuck up little brat.'_

The captains frown increased, and she could have sworn she heard a scoff coming from the direction of a certain Martin Riggs.

"Are you aware of just how much trouble you're in?" he repeated, barely giving her the space to reply before continuing. "The consequences of your actions today may not've only been a danger to yourself and officer Riggs here, but a good portion of the city's population. Do you understand how many lives could have been lost by your foolish actions?"

_Wait. What?_

That struck a chord. Like a weight to the stomach, or a thousand splinters to the chest- making her feel hot and prickly. She felt sick with the feeling, so much that she had to look down at her feet to check that they were still firmly planted on the ground; for she felt light, dizzy- like there was nothing but water in between her ears.

"A little too much pressure there, sir" Murtaugh spoke up quietly, knowing how fragile a child can become to the knowledge of their own mistakes. After all, he had three rather mischievous children of his own waiting for him at home.

"I'm afraid a little pressure may be exactly what this young lady needs, if she's to learn her lesson and stay in between the lines of the law" The Captain remarked, and after having spoken- left a long bout of silence, taking the time to lean back in his chair and give himself a few good moments to think of his next words;

"Which is why I'm giving you a job"

And this was where the previously quiet girl found her voice once again.

"What?"

_Was this guy crazy? She was a kid!_

Murtaugh and Riggs' responses were bordering on the same wavelength as Toni's- with Riggs sitting up just a little straighter in his chair, his face a mixture of befuddlement and slight horror, and Murtaugh raising an incredulous brow to his boss. '_What_?!'

"A Job?" spoke the girl with a sense of dread. She didn't think she'd need to worry about jobs till she was much older.

"A redemption" Murphey countered, holding her gaze levelly "I will personally set you up with a voluntary job here at the homicides department for two months; to earn back the respect of the LAPD and more importantly, the respect of your fellow officers here"

Toni snorted. "Sorry to burst your bubble there captain but, er, child labour isn't legal anymore"

"It's not child labour if you're volunteering, Miss Parker"

"I never said-"

"Well you better soon. Or would you rather face charges at juvenile prison?"

Toni swallowed past the lump in her throat, glancing at the two men beside her, one of which nodded encouragingly at her- the other; staring at her with a hard expression. She stared mutely back at them- tummy turning with uncomfortable little somersaults- before turning to address the captain.

_Okay, Toni. __**Breathe**_...

With a long drawn out sigh, she finally asked "what have I gotta do then?" albeit, secretly dreading the answer. _Hopefully a job far away from that phsyco nutt-job, Riggs_.

"You'll be working here in the homicides department during your free time for the next six weeks, helping other workers here with any deeds they may need doing; fetching them coffee, sorting their files – all of the above"

He ignored the girls over exaggerated eye roll and slight huff, a clear indication of pre-teen annoyance at being handed chores to do.

"Anything else I gotta do there, officer?" mock was clear in her tone, hiding her irritation to a slight degree.

Murphy's grin grew at her question, which he hadn't failed to notice was laced with sarcasm and good natured fun-poking. "I'm afraid so, Miss. You'll also be working alongside a few people during your work here at the LAPD- as an apprentice, of sorts"

Toni's face fell, as did her heart; all the way to her stomach. He didn't mean...

"Meets your new mentors; Sergeant Murtaugh and Sergeant Riggs"

"**What**?!" Three voices chorused.

—-

Authors note: another chapter down, thanks again for reading! Until the next update!


	3. Chapter 3: Call Me

Disclaimer: i do not own any rights to lethal weapon, all rights go to their respective owners!

Enjoy!

—-

Toni shuffled awkwardly in the back seat of Rogers car, as he and Riggs escorted her to her house after what seemed like one of the longest days in her life.

Captain Murphy had eventually let her go- with the promise of Toni starting her voluntary 'job' first thing on Saturday morning, along with a phone call home to her parents informing them on the matter.

She'd scoffed and wished him good luck.

"With what, miss parker?" he'd asked as herself, murtaugh and riggs stood from their seats and readied to leave the office.

"Getting a signal from their graves" was her reply.

They'd managed to get hold of someone in the end, as Toni had no choice but to spill who she was staying with.

_A foster family,_ Riggs had thought as he watched murtaugh deal with the girl's family on the other side of the line, informing them on her current situation.

Toni was a _foster child_.

That explained a lot, he rationalised, as he kept an eye on both his partner and the pre-teen who was slouched in her seat, twiddling her thumbs in anticipation. Toni most probably acted the way she did due to her upbringing- or rather, _a lack of_.

The drive back 'home' was silent, as no one spoke a word to each other – not that she could imagine either of them wanting to make small talk with a kid who just got them into a load of shit by their own boss.

It's not as though she felt the need to start a conversation with either of them in return- her new 'workmates', 'mentors' if you will. Heck, she was much too cautious to even _breathe _loudly.

She caught Riggs' eye in the rear-view mirror and shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, almost apologetic. He just glared.

So, she trained her gaze back down to her shoes, and prayed that it would be a quick car journey- all the while telling herself not to feel too disheartened by the piercing look of hate being thrown her way. Many people didn't like her, what was new?

'_Yeah, well I don't have to work with those "many people" for the next three weeks, do I?' _she fought with her inner monologue as she was left- amidst in the drowning silence of the car- to wrestle with her thoughts.

The nearer she reached her house the more uncertain she began to feel. She didn't want to face what was ahead of her, but then again, she didn't want to spend any more time with Riggs and Murtaugh either.

City streets began to fade into more rural neighbourhoods the further out they drove, and Toni watched with dull enthusiasm as tall flashy buildings slowly transitioned into colourful, pristine houses- each adorned with their own plastic flamingo and white picket fenced barricade. No, this wasn't her street.

The driving continued, and the houses got both smaller and more pallid. Pretty colours morphed into bleak greys, and white washed fences were practically unheard of.

Toni smirked to herself, though not an inch of her was all that amused at the sight. _'Home, sweet Home_'.

She felt a pair of eyes on her once more, and pulled herself away from the window to find Riggs watching her through the rear view mirror for what was now the second time.

The car rolled to a stop.

Toni's smirk broadened, "Take a picture, it'll last longer"

And with that she was out of the car, shutting the door behind her with a resonating thud, and standing at the foot of the path a particularly grim looking house.

Shit-eating grin still intact, Toni managed a full 180 spin to give a hearty- yet, sarcastic- wave to the two officers still sat in the vehicle watching her, before readying herself to make her way up to the house, and give herself a well needed rest after a very, _very_ long day.

But of course, God wasn't feeling all too forgiving at this point.

"Hey Toni" it was Murtaugh, his voice cutting through the silence of the street as he rolled his side window down in order to communicate with her. "Don't you need us to escort you inside?"

"You offering, _officer_?" she asked with a smile, pretending to act all coy with the man- he saw straight through her facetious attitude.

"Seriously kid, you gonna be okay from now on?"

Oblivious to his concern and unconditioned kindness, Toni merely rolled her eyes at him. Riggs wished he could scratch those eyes out of their sockets for the way they were constantly rolling about in her head.

"Yes _officer_, I'll be fine walking a few feet up the path"

and with that, she bid the men a mock salute in farewell and spun to face the house once more.

However, her smile was off her face in an instant, as sounds from within the house could be heard. Angry sounds.

'_Is it too late to take your offer back, Mr Murtaugh_?'

She'd barely taken a step onto the chipped, grimy concrete pathway when the door to the house creaked open, and a figure appeared in the doorway.

"_And where have you been?!"_

Both the officers watched as the girl stiffened, shoulders hunched as the silhouette before her stepped out of the doorway of the house and onto the opposite end of the path as her- revealing a tall, middle aged man with a thick, untrimmed moustache that could rival against the rather large, bushy eyebrows that covered half his eyes, making him look as though he were constantly frowning. Said eyes were currently blazing, glaring the child down over the large hooked nose they rested on.

And as he loomed there in the doorway, it was apparent to the two cops but a few ways back that the man held himself just a bit prouder than your everyday man- something riggs had to scoff at, for he had nothing to feel superior about, judging on his very dishevelled appearance. Then again, who was he to judge people on appearances?

Riggs' lip curled in distaste when the man paced over to the girl and began talking down to her in hushed, angry tones, as though they weren't even there- watching their every move.

Like the girl- this guy had some nerve.

This continued on for a short moment, before the man paused, caught sight of the two officers staring back at him, calculatingly-and the façade slipped into place with great ease.

He managed a smile, one that pulled at the tight skin of his face and made the gesture look highly uncomfortable, and nodded his greetings to the officers, all the while had one of his hands reaching down and grabbing the girls arm like a vice.

Although Riggs wasn't feeling all too polite, he managed a small wave in return, with murtaugh being the only one of the two to crack a friendly, yet awkward looking smile.

The man gave them his full attention for a few seconds more, before turning back to Toni, smile still intact although his teeth were gritted together harshly as he stared the girl down for a long moment- a silent conversation occurring between the two- before none too nicely pushing her towards the entry of the house with a sharp shove of her arm.

She pulled herself from the grip, jaw clamped together and shoulders still raised. She gave the cops one final, fleeting glance before storming into the house and disappearing from sight.

All the while, the man watched – along with murtaugh and riggs- as she left, before turning to the police car once more.

His smile was back and bigger than ever as he made his way over to the duo.

"Good evening, _gentlemen_" he spoke, voice deep and even, "we spoke on the phone earlier, I'm Ted, Toni's foster father."

Ted stopped before the driver's side door, and leaned down into the window to get a better look at the present cops. Murtaugh was immediately hit with a strong smell of tobacco. And to think he thought Riggs was a bad smoker- this Ted guy smelt like he bathed in the stuff.

Murtaugh stifled a cough, and smiled forcibly in response to the man's words. Riggs however, couldn't smother scrunching up his nose, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Ted.

Ted's smile faltered, and a more concerned expression played on the man's features.

"I apologise in advance for my ward, she's a rather... _troubled_ girl" the word 'troubled' held an edge to it that neither men liked, but nonetheless, they listened as Ted went on.

"Been in and out of foster care like a boomerang on steroids" a small chuckle, "never quite got used to Peoples Company. won't listen to me or my wife, and as a matter o' fact- if she still had parents she sure as hell wouldn't listen to 'em either, I bet"

Although his words would be considered insulting to the girl he calls his 'foster child', Ted seemed to shrug them off as though they were a harmless joke, and laughed in the following of his speech.

No one found it funny.

Teds laugh died out as quickly as it had come, and the thick eyebrows furrowed once more.

"so, er, what time did you say you wanted her to be at the department for?"

_Changing the subject_, Riggs thought, _sly move teddy..._

"Our Chief wanted her to meet at his officer by nine thirty" murtaugh responded, hoping to god that this was the end of their conversation with the man.

Ted nodded vigorously at the man's words, so much that Riggs thought his head was going to come clean off. It was the kind of nodding that people did when they pretended to be interested in what someone was talking about. "Right, right. Well, I uh...ill make sure she's there"

He stepped away from the vehicle then, but not before making a final offer to the two police officers.

"oh! and uh, if you boys ever need to;

call me"

—-

(authors note: and another chapter down! please let me know what you think so far! reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome to help me improve with my writing!)


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the working week

Saturday couldn't have arrived any quicker.

Toni was up at the crack of dawn -albeit reluctantly- and out the house before seven, making her way to the police department by bus.

Her appearance was rather dishevelled, with tatty, un-brushed hair tied up and hidden beneath a baseball cap that had seen better days, un-ironed clothes, and odd socks she could never find the other pair to.

Toni was unfazed, who really cared what they looked like at eight o'clock in the morning?

She disembarked the bus in the city central and continued her journey on foot, and with the pace she half walked-half jogged at, she managed to arrive at the front doors for nine o'clock on the dot.

Precisely the time she was supposed to be meeting Captain Murphy.

She walked in, asked for his office number at the front desk, and took the stairs two at a time- arriving at his door just as he was walking out.

"I'm surprised you even showed up" he'd commented.

"I'm just full of surprises, sir" she replied with, earning a snort from the man as he directed her down the hall to where she would be working first.

"well, welcome" he announced to her, unenthusiastically brandishing a hand out over the bunker area. "this'll be your Saturday home for the next two months, so get used it"

Toni gave the area a once-over, looking less than impressed. It just looked like a regular old office floor, nothing at all like the bunkers in the old crime movies she used to watch. _This_ was supposed to be the homicide department?

_Where we're all the perps in handcuffs?_

"Sure looks _home-y_" she eventually said, giving him a very unconvincing smile.

He brushed off her sarcastic comment, and sat her down behind the first available desk with clear instructions to .anything. "I'll be right back. _don't move" _

She huffed, and rolled her eyes for good measure- before slouching down into the chair.

True to his word, Captain Murphy returned within a minute, holding a large stack of papers. He placed them down on the desk in front of the girl, who in return levelled him with a 'are you shitting me?' Look.

"Are you _shitting_ me?"

"No" was his honest reply, before handing her a equally large stack of A4 envelopes. "These envelopes are labelled with the names of every officer working on this floor, and **these**" he nodded to the hulking stack of papers, "are individual letters, documents, notes, Etcetera; addressed to every worker."

Toni was trying to take his words in, honestly, But all she heard was "big envelope stack, _even bigger paper stack." _

"These papers have been a building up for about three weeks, so they need sorting" Murphy continued. "I want you sort all these documents to their respectful files- and then deliver each envelope to the appropriate desk. Got that?"

Toni nodded dumbly, still not over the fact that this pile of paper was _**fucking huge. **_

"You should be finished in a hour"

_A hour?! _

"I'll be lucky if I'm finished before I turn thirty" Toni muttered, sifting through the envelopes in her hands.

Murphy just smiled, "welcome to the working week, kid"

—

Admittedly, Toni finished sorting the files in _two_ hours rather than just one, but nonetheless she felt pretty proud of herself. _Take that, Murph's._

Now she was doing her rounds, delivering the envelopes to each Officer- all of whom barely gave her any notice. And not one of them had yet to thank her for her service.

_'That's alright. next time I'll just shred your ten fucking doctors notes, __**Sergeant**_ _**Mills**__.'_

She glanced at the next envelope, double taking because _wait, that name looked familiar..._

Sergeant Roger Murtaugh_. _

_"_Roger Murtaugh_..."_

_"_Yes_?" _

Toni gave a short yelp, jumping out of her skin and almost dropping the rest of her files. She whirled round, glaring up at the man in question- who in turn stared down at her, brow quirked.

"Oh, it's _you", _now she remembered. Sergeant Roger Murtaugh; her new mentor. Or one half of them atleast. _The better half, _she thought idly.

She handed him the envelope, "These files are for you" she said monotonously.

Murtaugh dropped the raised brow, shuffling two coffee cups into one hand before taking the folder from her. "Thank you" he said, not missing the surprised look he received from the girl.

He watched her, amused, as she blushed a deep red. "Your welcome" she muttered, scuffing her shoes on the floor and averting her eyes.

She felt Murtaugh watching her. _What do you want, old man_?

"Folks around here have been pretty sour to you, haven't they?" He finally asked, smirking when she gave him a 'how did you know?' Look.

"_Yes_" she exclaimed, "what's the matter with everyone?" She then looked horrified. "They don't know about the other day, do they?"

"What, that you stole a police officers truck, drove it halfway downtown, got arrested- and now have to do community service for it?" Murtaugh prattled off in one go, before chuckling at the girls unamused look. "_Yeah_, they know"

"Great" _just when I thought it couldn't get any worse_.

There was a short lapse of awkward silence before Toni flicked through the few envelopes left, finding one labelled 'Sergeant Martin Riggs'. "Hey, uh, Where's you're partners desk? I need to drop his file off"

Murtaugh scoffed, "He's got a desk here but he barely uses it, your better handling it to him in person- son of a bitch might actually look at it then" the last part was muttered under his breath, but Toni heard him regardless.

"So...where is he then?" _Hopefully not far, _she mentally whined.

"He's on the ground floor in the workshop, doing repairs on his truck" the man gave her a pointed look, which she fought not to roll her eyes at. "You can hand him **this** whilst your there" and just like that, one of the two coffee cups in Murtaughs hand was now in hers.

she groaned, before making her way to the elevator-files, coffee cup and _her last will to live_ in her hands. "Wish me luck, officer"

Roger just waved.


End file.
